The Pitter-Patter of Little Feet
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Set after Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time. Cinderella and the Prince are happily married and Cinderella has a surprise: she's pregnant. How will the Prince and King react? Is it a boy or a girl? Read to find out! Rated K.


**A Cinderella story of where Cinderella and the Prince have a child. Set after Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time. I wanted the King to see his grandchildren, since he expressed his desire to see them in the first movie. After some research, I found out Prince Charming's full name is Prince Henry Charming. I also found out that he was inspired by the American actor, dancer, producer, filmmaker, and singer Gene Kelly.**

**I own nothing. Cinderella and all it characters belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either. I found it on fanpop. All rights belong to the owner of the image. I only own my OC, Daniel.**

* * *

A Year after Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time

Cinderella's POV

The bright morning sun peaked out from out from the curtains in the tower up high in the castle. The warm sunlight filled the room, tinging the light pink walls a light coral color. Inside the room was a vanity, a sofa, a covered bed, a table and a few chairs. A young women with short blond hair and a blue-white dress paced in her room. She had baby blue eyes, pink lips, rosy cheeks, and pale skin. On her blonde-haired head was a sparkling circlet with sapphires and emeralds. However, she had a slightly worried expression on her face. Her lips were pursed together in a frown. She paced back and forth across the room, as if impatient for something. Suddenly a knock at the door distracted her from her thoughts. She strayed off her course that she had been assuming for the past few minutes, to open the door. A man with dark-chocolate brown hair and warm, brown eyes smiled at her. He was dressed in white and gold uniform with red pants and black shoes. He took the girl into his arms and kissed her.

"Hello, my love. What was it that you sent the Duke to find me for?" He said, his voice both strong and gentle at the same time.

Cinderella smiled at him and motioned to the chairs. He nodded before releasing his wife and walking over to the embroidered chairs in the middle of the room. He and Cinderella sat across from each other at the table. Cinderella looked down at he feet, twiddling her thumbs before looking up and speaking.

"Honey, I'm pregnant" she said, unable to keep out the joy in her voice.

"You're what?" Henry said, both shocked and thrilled at the same time.

"I'm pregnant, honey. We're going to have a baby. We're going to be parents" Cinderella said with tears of joy flowing down her pale face and rosy cheeks.

"That's wonderful" Henry exclaimed, getting up from his seat and coming over to embrace his wife. The two spent a tender moment together. Cinderella had her arms wrapped around the prince's neck and the Prince had his arms around her. One around her waist, another gently stroking her stomach. They soon pulled away and looked at each other with love in both their eyes.

"C'mon, lets go tell my father. He'll be absolutely thrilled to discover he's going to be a grandfather." the Prince said.

Cinderella giggled. "Yes, let's not withdraw him from the news any longer."

So the two pulled away from the sweet embrace and started walking toward the king's study where he could often be found now.

* * *

King's Study

King's POV

The king was sitting in his chair looking out through the glass plated windows and onto the balcony. He had his hand supporting his head as he looked out into the beautiful early summer day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the sky was a beautiful light blue. Everything, finally was calm and serene. After the entire events of Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time, it had taken the kingdom's inhabitants quite a while to calm down. But after a while, it did and life went in as usual.

But the king was lost deep in thought. His trusty adviser, the Duke, stood beside him at the left of the chair the king occupied. He had informed the king of how he was sent by Cinderella to find the prince and tell him to go see her. The king was pondering on why that was. He was also thinking about his future grand kids. He wanted to see them before he joined his wife in the land of the angels. He was wondering when and if he would get to see them. A knock at the door disturbed him from his thoughts.

"Come in" he called as he sent the Duke to open the study door. He was both surprised and happy to see his son and his daughter-in-law come in, holding hands with smiles on their faces.

"Father, we come with great news! Tell him, honey" the Prince urged.

"I'm pregnant your majesty. You're going to be a granddad, sir" Cinderella said happily.

The king was shocked speechless. He was going to be a grandfather? "I-i'm going to be a..a grandpa?"

"Yes, your majesty" Cinderella replied.

The king's shocked expression soon disappeared as a huge grin made its way across his face. "I'm going to be a grandpa! That's such wonderful news! Congratulations my dear. And please, call me father" the king cried happily as he hugged his son and daughter-in-law, before dancing joyfully across the room.

"Yes, Congratulations you both. Well done. Very well done" the Duke agreed.

"What is all this noise I heard from down the hall. Is there something wrong your majesties? I hope not" Prudence asked, now coming into the room.

"No, nothing at all Prudence. Everything is just perfect. I'm going to have a baby" Cinderella replied.

Now Prudence, having served many years at the palace as a lady-in-waiting, had gained many of the traditional qualities that are to be expected of a lady-in-waiting. She was dignified, loyal, proud, patient, self-controlled, had knowledge of all doings around the castle, and was perhaps a little cold in first appearance, but was eager to serve. But Prudence seemed to lose all of her qualities when she heard the news and she gave a small shriek of joy.

"That's wonderful news your highness. Congratulations, yes congratulations indeed" she said, giving Cinderella a hug.

"Thank you, Prudence" Cinderella replied, receiving the hug.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Duke, alert the kingdom of the new addition to the family" the king ordered.

"Yes your majesty. Right away your majesty" the Duke replied and saluted before adjusting his monocle and leaving the room to alert the messengers, followed closely by Prudence.

* * *

Cinderella's animal friends were just as excited as she was when they heard their friend was pregnant. The mice twirled and danced at the news, the birds chirped happily at her and gave her flowers and Bruno the dog licked her face and pranced around with excitement. They were all so happy for their friend after the entire magic wand, evil stepmother and evil stepsister fiasco. They were all so happy to know that Cinderella had gotten her happy ending with the Prince and now she was going to be a mother. Jaq and Gus, as well as the other mice and birds, all promised to be their for Cinderella when she had her baby, and to become friends with it after it was born.

* * *

9 Months Later

Cinderella's POV.

"Honey, wake up, wake up. Wake up honey. Henry!" Cinderella shook her husband awake and with a panicked tone of voice. It was a quarter after 1:00 a.m.

"Huh, what. What is it dear?" Henry asked now half awake and yawning.

"The baby's coming." Cinderella replied, while clutching her now swollen stomach.

The Prince was instantly awake. He lifted the covers off their bed and then proceeded to carry his going-into-labor wife to the infirmary.

After several hours of pushing and screaming and crying in pain, a healthy baby boy now lay in his mother's arms. His hair was a mixture of his father's and his mother's. A tawny brown in color. His eyes were a baby blue just like his mother's eyes. His face and skin was red from birth, but it would be a combination of his mother's pale skin and his father's warm tan skin color.

His father walked over to the side of the bed where his wife looked up with tired,yet shining eyes. He smiled at her and kissed before softly stroking his newborn son's head.

"He's beautiful. Have you've thought of a name?" Henry asked.

"I wanted to name him Daniel, after his grandfather's middle name" Cinderella replied, remembering her father when she was a child, before his death.

"Daniel. It's perfect. I love it and I love you and our son too" the Prince replied before kissing his wife on the lips.

* * *

The next few days.

The king was pacing in the throne room, with Prudence and the Duke standing beside him , trying to calm him down.

"Calm down sir, its going to be alright" the Duke tried to reassure.

"Alright! Its my grandson were talking about" the king yelled.

"Rest assure your majesty, the child's birth was healthy and had no complications what-so-ever" Prudence said.

"I know but this is my first time meeting him and I want to be a good grandfather" the king said as he sat down on his throne.

"I believe you will be the best grandfather that has ever lived sire" the Duke said.

"Yes, indeed sire. The newborn prince must be the luckiest child in the world to have you as a grandfather" Prudence agreed.

The king was about to speak again when a door squeaked opened and out from it came the Prince and his wife with a white bundle in her arms. The king stood up from his throne as he looked at the couple. He took a tentative step closer to them, before quietly walking to them. Cinderella gave him the bundle of white blankets containing his grandson.

The king gently took the precious package from Cinderella and gazed at his grandson. A pair of blue yes looked back. Suddenly a smell pair of arms reached out and pulled the kings white mustache. The Prince and Cinderella chuckled as they watched their son interact with his grandfather.

The king looked up and smiled at the couple before asking "What's his name?"

"We thought of the name Daniel would suit him just fine" Henry replied while hugging his wife to the side.

"Daniel. Its perfect. Congratulations both of you" the king replied happily before giving his grandson back to his parents.

The Duke and Prudence then came up and awed and cooed at the new prince. The king then commanded that this day would be a national holiday to celebrate the birth of the new prince. The king smiled while knowing that he would live to hear the pitter-patter of little feet from his grandson. Cinderella and the Prince and everyone else couldn't be happier. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

**Wow, two stories in one day! Man, I am good. I wanted to add a little romance to my story. Sorry if it upset anyone. I just wanted to see a little true love between the two lovebirds. I wanted to grant the kings wish of seeing his grandson before he died, so lo, the story came to mind. I don't really know Cinderella's father's full name, so I made Daniel his middle name. I would like to thank Sparkling Lover and her Transformers/Beast Wars story "Elitarella" for inspiring me to write/type this. So thanks Sparkling Lover for you and your amazing stories. I hope you all like this and please review. Sincerely v.t.7**


End file.
